


Don't You Dare Abandon Me

by frostautumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostautumn/pseuds/frostautumn
Summary: The regular beeping sound of the heart monitor connected to Keith’s arm felt more and more surreal to Lance for every passing second. For some reason the same machine that assured him that his boyfriend was alive and… “well” was a strong word, but at the very least alive and breathing, felt like the very thing that kept the two teenagers apart. It was enough to drive the brunette mad. At least on the inside. His outside showed less than he had ever thought it would in such a dire situation like the one he was currently in, and it quite frankly scared him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get a writer's block for far too long, and you eventually get so bored of not being able to write, so you end up typing a really short oneshot after midnight and you're not entirely sure whether or not to be happy with it? Because yep, that's exactly what this is.

“W--why?” the tall 18 year old sitting tensely on an unusually uncomfortable stool by the side of the hospital bed belonging to his boyfriend had lost count of how many times he had whispered that one word out into the air by now. That one word this particular boy, Lance McClain, had used oh so many times before in various situations, sometimes in order to purposely annoy people as he was a rather curious and mischievous soul by nature. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that he’d be whispering that word to his well loved boyfriend Keith Kogane as he was stuck in a comatose due to a horrible motorcycle accident. Most of the memories Lance had of that motorcycle were positive ones. 

He could still remember clear as day how the two of them rode out to a cliff by the edge of the rather small town they lived in several months earlier. Lance had made sure to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of the wind in his hair, and the feeling of his arms surrounding Keith’s waist, both of them smiling widely. They had simply enjoyed the scenery in front of them, the city lights below them letting them know that the town was in fact, still buzzing with life despite the late hour. How they had enjoyed simply holding each other, being with each other… that had been Lance’s first proper kiss. The boy subconsciously snorted at the thought of Keith’s blush and grin as he had found that out the day after. 

“You idiot…” he very gently stroke the unconscious teen’s relaxed hand with his thumb, forming slow, small circles. 

The regular beeping sound of the heart monitor connected to Keith’s arm felt more and more surreal to Lance for every passing second. For some reason the same machine that assured him that his boyfriend was alive and… “well” was a strong word, but at the very least alive and breathing, felt like the very thing that kept the two teenagers apart. It was enough to drive the brunette mad. At least on the inside. His outside showed less than he had ever thought it would in such a dire situation like the one he was currently in, and it quite frankly scared him.  
His body jumped a little bit as he suddenly heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table, disturbing him in his deep thoughts. 

“How is he? I mean, obviously he isn’t good per se, but you know what I mean… I’m anxious okay, don’t hold me responsible for any stupid texts I might send before he wakes up and tells me in person that he’s completely fine.” 

Lance chuckled just a tiny bit as he read Hunk’s text message out loud. Sighing, he put the phone down, deciding he’d rather text Hunk back when he was at home. He wanted to be able to focus on Keith and Keith alone as much as possible while he was visiting. 

“You better wake up soon and tell me you’re completely fine, you know.” his voice was low and nearly broke in a few places as he whispered the words to the raven haired teen lying before him, his sleeping breath calm, thankfully. “I don’t know for how much longer I can go on without you, Keith.” 

His voice was as shaky as his breath, tears threatening to spill over. He almost felt sick, and as he looked directly at Keith’s resting face, which looked so peaceful, so… relaxed, he simply couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“I miss you, you idiot. I miss us. I miss laughing with you, holding your hand when we’re both actually awake, I miss holding you, kissing you… hell, I miss our playful bickering that always drives Shiro mad.” he quickly brought up his left hand to his face in order to wipe away the heavy tears falling down his now wet cheeks, his right hand still holding Keith’s. 

“I miss your smile, buddy. I miss your voice, your… everything. Fucking hell, I miss you, Keith.” his hand was now covering his mouth in order to minimize the sound of his crying. He hated to cry in public. Not that anyone could see the pair of them through the curtains covering the window of the rather small room, but… he knew a nurse was due to come in and tell him visitation hours were over any minute now. 

“Ah fuck, now I’ve got a headache. I blame you for that, you know.” he breathed in heavily and shakily, blinking a few times in an attempt to stop even further tears from falling down. 

“I love you, Keith. So don’t you dare abandon me. Don’t you dare.” slowly bringing Keith’s hand up to his face, he gently put his lips on it, closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man he loved more than he ever thought possible. 

“I love you.”


End file.
